Survivor: Santorini
|season=1 |winner= |numberofepisodes= |numberofdays= |numberofcastaways=16 |tribes= |maintwist= |filminglocation=Santorini Islands, Greece |seasonrun=August 9, 2019 – present |video= |nextseason= }} is the first season of the NBA Survivor Series, which began on August 9, 2019 and ended with the winner reveal on ___ _, 2019. It ended with ___ defeating ___ at the Final Tribal Council in a ?-? vote. Twists * Tribe Switch: On Day 3, the Akrotiri and Thirasia tribes underwent a two-way schoolyard pick, mixing up the tribes. * Soul Stealer: After the merge, contestants competed in a reward challenge to get a secret advantage, which was revealed to be the Soul Stealer power. The holder of the Soul Stealer can steal the vote (or individual immunity) of whoever they choose for the next Tribal Council. This power is good until the Final 7. Current Status Contestants } | nowrap|'Rudy Gobert' | | rowspan="2" | 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Dion Waiters' | | 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 8 |- | | nowrap|'Pau Gasol' | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Victor Oladipo' | | | 4th Voted Out Day 4 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Bogdan Bogdanovic' | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Danny Green' | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'DeMarre Carroll' | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Donovan Mitchell' | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Giannis Antetokounmpo' | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Jarrett Allen' | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Joel Embiid' | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Kevin Durant' | | | | 2 |- | | nowrap|'Khris Middleton' | | | | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Klay Thompson' | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Rudy Gay' | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Tyreke Evans' | | | | |} The Game } | | ?-? | 5th Voted Out Day 5 |- | 6 | style="text-align:left;"| "[[]]" | style="text-align:left;"| | | | ?-? | |} Voting Table } Gobert}} | | Dion}} | Pau}} | Victor}} | |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 7-1 | 3-3-1 | 4-1 | 6-1 | 3-2-1-1 | |- | | align="left"|Bogdan | - | - | - | | - | |- | | align="left"|Danny | - | - | - | - | | |- | | align="left"|DeMarre | - | - | - | | - | |- | | align="left"|Donovan | | | | | - | |- | | align="left"|Giannis | - | - | - | - | | |- | | align="left"|Jarrett | - | - | - | | - | |- | | align="left"|Joel | - | - | - | - | | |- | | align="left"|KD | | | | - | | |- | | align="left"|Khris | | | | - | | |- | | align="left"|Klay | | | | | - | |- | | align="left"|Rudy | - | - | - | - | | |- | | align="left"|Tyreke | - | - | - | | - | |- | | align="left"|Victor | | | | - | | |- | | align="left"|Pau | | | | | colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Dion | | | | colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Gobert | | colspan="5" |} Gallery Thirasia Insignia.png Akrotiri Insignia.png Thirasia Buff.png Akrotiri Buff.png Santorini Immunity Idol.png Category:Seasons